power_rangers_teamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Black
Rachel Black is a member of the Quileute tribe, the older sister of Jacob Black and Belle Black, twin sister of Rebecca Black and the second eldest child of Sarah and Billy Black, sister-in-law of Solomon Finau, cousins with Collin Littlesea, second cousins with Quil Ateara V and Jared Cameron. She is also the imprintee of Paul Lahote. Her Life and Death counterpart is Adam Black. She is portrayed by Tanaya Beatty in Breaking Dawn - Part 1. Biography Early life Rachel was born and raised in La Push, Washington. During childhood, she and her siblings were sometimes acquainted with Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella, though they never became real friends. The sudden death of her mother hit her family hard, though she and Rebecca did their best to help Jacob and Billy recover from their pain. She and Rebecca, however, had a harder time dealing with it, and when she received a scholarship from Washington State University in Pullman to study computer engineering, she moved away from La Push and rarely returned home to visit. Her sister married a man named Solomon Finau as soon as she was old enough and moved to Hawaii. ''Twilight'' In the novel of Twilight, at the beach, Jacob tells Bella that Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State University, while her twin Rebecca married and moved to Hawaii. Jacob did not tell Bella that his older twin sisters did not feel comfortable about living in La Push after their mother's death. ''Breaking Dawn'' After graduating early from Washington State University, Rachel moves back to La Push to temporarily live with her father and younger brother. She is unaware of the existence of shape-shifters, Billy and Jacob fully prepared to conceal the secret from her, until she meets Paul Lahote on First Beach and he imprints on her, making her eligible to know about the shape-shifters' existence. Though Paul is four years younger than her, Jacob describes their relationship as "love at first sight". Despite her discomfort in La Push, she decides to stay and work from home for Paul to see how things work out - and hopefully wait till he is able to leave with her. Jacob and Billy are both frustrated by Paul's presence in their house, but are glad to have Rachel home and Billy does "escape" to the Clearwaters' house most days though, to avoid Paul and to keep the recently widowed Sue Clearwater company. At the beginning of the second book of Breaking Dawn, Jacob, who is already angry and irritable about Bella's prolonged absence, is annoyed at Paul for hanging around his house even when Rachel is out, but says that Rachel would "kill" him if he hurt her boyfriend. When he discovers that Paul is eating his Doritos, Jacob loses his temper and punches him in the face, breaking his nose, which heals instantly and Paul remains in his human form. Rachel obviously cares a lot for her younger brother, as she would rather continue sleeping on an air mattress than to see Jacob leave. It is assumed that she cares a lot for Rebecca too, as they are twin sisters. Billy loves Rachel dearly as he accepted Paul into his house, knowing that Paul is the only reason she decided to stay. Relationships Paul Lahote .|180px]] Paul Lahote is a shape-shifter of the Uley pack. Though they are four years apart, they still become a couple. Rachel met Paul for the first time after his transformation when she returned home to visit her family after graduating from Washington State University. While walking down the beach, they encountered each other and Paul immediately imprinted on her. This relationship provides her the right to know about the tribe's secrets and magic; and so, she agrees to stay in La Push to see how things will work out with Paul. Since she is uncomfortable with staying in La Push, she is hoping that Paul will one day be able to leave with her when he learns to control his anger well enough to quit the pack. Because of this, Paul is currently learning to control his temper for her sake. Film portrayal Rachel Black is portrayed by actress Tanaya Beatty in Breaking Dawn - Part 1. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' Mentioned in *''Twilight'' *''New Moon'' *''Breaking Dawn'' Category:Mentioned characters Category:Quileute